He's Not Heavy, He's My Brother
by LadyPineTree
Summary: Heavy is restless the night before he and the rest of Domino Squad are shipped off to the Rishi outpost. Thankfully, 99 is always there to lend him a listening ear like the good brother that he is.


Heavy couldn't sleep.

It was more anticipation than anything. He knew nothing about the planet that he and his squadmates were going to be sent off to, just that it was called Rishi and had a cold climate. Ice and snow could potentially make for interesting battlefield conditions. But there was also some anxiety, which was unusual for him. He rarely, if ever, felt anxious about anything. But by early morning, he was going to leave the only home he'd ever known and get thrust right into the real war, not just some training exercise that he and the others would laugh at and berate each other over once it was done. But if they were able to pass their final test as quickly as ARC troopers, then they could face anything... right?

The metal floor was cold on Heavy's feet. He'd left his bunk to wander aimlessly around the barracks, as he figured there was no point in tossing and turning all night. It wasn't completely dark, as the lights were kept dim at night. He could hear snoring, likely coming from Cutup. There was also a quiet hum coming from... somewhere, Heavy couldn't quite put his finger on where. He paced slowly, hoping that the repetition would calm his restless mind. He couldn't help but wonder if any of the others were awake and thinking the same things as him. Echo seemed like the most likely candidate, but unlike Heavy he wouldn't be caught dead out of his bunk past curfew.

"Heavy?"

The soft voice caused said clone to nearly leap out of his skin. Heavy turned around to see 99 close by, looking up at him.

Heavy laughed a little nervously. "Whoa, 99, you scared me."

99 smiled, a little lopsided thanks to the partial paralysis in his face. "Sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting you to be up at this hour."

Heavy rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted. "What're you doing up?"

"Got a little carried away with all the cleaning and maintenance. Time really flies, doesn't it?"

Heavy nodded slowly. "Yeah... it sure does," he agreed. He momentarily felt a twinge of sadness. Over his ten years of life and training he'd grown very close to 99, possibly closer than he'd gotten to his squadmates. When they'd all lost faith in each other, and Heavy had lost faith in himself, 99 would always be there to pick him up and get him going again. And only now had it dawned on him that once he left Kamino, he may never see 99 again.

99's quiet voice brought Heavy out of his thoughts. "Oh goodness, I'm all worn out. Want to sit with me for a while?"

"Sure," Heavy smiled and placed a hand onto 99's shoulder. "My bunk or yours?"

99 glanced to the side, considering his options. "How about yours? I'm feeling a little stiff, I don't think I could walk all the way to mine." Understandable. 99 was no stranger to pain thanks to his myriad of joint and spinal issues brought about by complications in the cloning process.

Heavy climbed into his bunk. Instead of lying down he instead opted to just sit up so that 99 could lay across his lap. Heavy rarely showed his soft side to others, but when he did it was usually 99. 99 leaned against his little brother's chest. Heavy felt another twinge of sadness when that dark part of his mind told him that this could possibly be the last time he would ever hold 99 in his arms. None of his squadmates really enjoyed cuddling. Well, Fives and Echo did but they were more attached to each other than anyone else. Droidbait had never liked being touched, and Cutup's idea of cuddling with a brother was getting him in a choke hold. After a moment's hesitation, Heavy finally spoke.

"Hey, 99?"

Said clone looked up. "Yes?"

"I don't know if you know, but... Domino Squad... we're getting shipped out to Rishi first thing tommorow morning."

99 sat up and gave his little brother another lopsided smile. "Ah, so that's what's keeping you awake."

Heavy paused briefly. "Yeah. And the odd thing is, all my life I've wanted to see the galaxy beyond Kamino. But now that it's actually happening, I'm not sure what to think... if that makes any sense?"

"Of course it does. I've seen plenty of cadets come and go and you're not the first one to share this worry with me."

"I'm not worried," Heavy protested. "I'm not afraid of anything and you know it!"

99 couldn't help but chuckle at Heavy's sudden change of attitude. "Hold on to that belief. You have a warrior's heart in you, Heavy- strong and brave."

Now it was Heavy's turn to chuckle. "Well, someone has to be tough enough to keep the rest of Domino Squad in line. But..." he hesitated again.

"Heavy, whatever it is you can tell me. We're brothers," 99 said earnestly. Heavy sighed through his nose.

"I'm just going to miss you so much when we leave. There, I said it," Heavy huffed.

"Oh Heavy..." 99's voice became saddened as he reached up to wrap his frail arms around his little brother's neck. "I'm going to miss you too, so much. Of all the cadets I've met in my time, you're definitely my favourite."

"Really?" Heavy laughed.

99 grinned. "Yeah, just don't tell your squadmates I said that."

Heavy hugged 99 a little closer to him. "Honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better brother than you, 99. And someday, somehow, I am going to find my way back to Kamino to see you again. I promise!"

99's expression became downcast. "Don't make promises you can't keep," he said quietly, and they both knew what he meant.

"I'm a man of my word!" Heavy's infamous stubbornness was starting to come out. "Mark my words, Domino Squad will return to Kamino as five highly decorated ARC troopers!"

99 smiled up at Heavy, gently placing his bony hands on his little brother's face. "I believe in you, Heavy." 99 then reached into his pocket to pull out the graduation medal that had been gifted to him and held it to his chest. "You will become the soldier that I could never be."

For the first time in... well, an extremely long time, Heavy felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He hugged 99 close and gently pressed his lips against his bald forehead.

"I'll make you proud 99," Heavy whispered. "I promise."

-Fin


End file.
